bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Senna Kurosaki
, this young woman bears both the warrior's namesake and the weight of the future on her delicate shoulders | image = | name = Senna Kurosaki | kanji = 黒崎-センナ | romanji = Kurosaki Sen'na | race = Sōzōshin | birthday = November 29 | age = 18 | gender = Female | height = 5'7" | weight = 122 lbs | eyes = Magenta | hair = Red-Violet | blood type = O | unusual features = Anemone tattoo at hip | affiliation = Yonkō | previous affiliation = | occupation = College Student Accountant for the Kurosaki Winery | previous occupation = High School Student | team = | previous team = | partner = Nodoka Kumori | previous partner = Tamashī Hyōhaku | base of operations = Kurosaki Winery | marital status = Single | relatives = Hikaru Kurosaki (father) Kirika Kurosaki (mother) Mizu Kurosaki (uncle) | education = High School Diploma Taught swordsmanship from Tamashī and Mizu | status = Active post Bleach: Jūchin | shikai = Shikū | bankai = Not Yet Achieved | shukai = Unattainable | zenkai = Not Yet Achieved }} Senna Kurosaki (黒崎-センナ, Kurosaki Sen'na) is the firstborn daughter of Hikaru Kurosaki and Kirika Kurosaki. Appearance Senna often dresses in an immodest fashion, much to her Father's chagrin, but because she grew up around those close to Hikaru, and the fact that they were people aware of her lineage, she had little to worry about. In spite of this, she had beautiful magenta eyes, vibrant, long red-violet hair, and a supermodel-like figure. She also has an anemone flower tattoo on her left hip, something she got when her close friend, Dominic Asakura, died in a car crash. Personality Senna's respect for authority, or lack thereof, has gotten her into trouble many a time. She also is very confident in her abilities as a Shinigami, even outside of her sword skills. She'll deliberately seek out trouble in some of the darker parts of Rider City, often attacking a gang leader or two, prompting bounties on her head by some of the more vengeful bosses. To this, Senna simply annihilates their gangs until there is no way for them to counter. In nearly every encounter, she is best known by her anemone tattoo, which has earned her the nickname "Anemone". History Synopsis Powers and Abilities *'Hadō #144: Zenryoku' (破道百四十四:全力, utmost) Zanpakutō Shikū (紫空, Violet Sky): *'Shien' (紫煙, purple smoke): *'Shiun' (紫雲, purple clouds): *'Shiden' (紫電, purple lightning flash): *'Dokusei' (毒性, virulence): Trivia *Senna is inspired from my old works on a piece called collectively known as Naruto Omega. In that, she was Hikaru's descendant 1000 years from the current time line in Naruto. Back then, I really didn't develop her into much beyond a girl inflamed with love and lust for Seireitou's descendant in Naruto Omega, Kouhei Hyuga. Or was it Kawahiru? Whatever. Anyway, this is Senna Kurosaki and she has nothing to do with the original Senna beyond the namesake. Category:Sōzōshin